herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sheogorath
History Sheogorath is the current God of madness. He has the ability to travel to different dimensions. He is often with his friend Ultimate Warrior. Sheogorath also teams up with Adapter( who is another friend).They have adventures in other universes. Some of the big ones are mentioned below. Lord Steinbeck In one of their adventures, they ran into an alternate version of principle Steinbeck. Lord Steinbeck was very powerful and had eight mechanical tentacles. Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath were defeated by Steinbeck. They later managed to defeat Steinbeck. Because Steinbeck was trying to take over multiple dimensions, he was deemed to be too dangerous. They locked him up in the Reality Prison. After Steinbeck was broken out of the Reality Prison by Evil Warrior, he fought Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior again. Steinbeck was defeated and sent back to the reality prison. After many more adventures, Steinbeck got out on bail somehow. At this point, Sheogorath was in a form of retirement. Ultimate Warrior found him and convinced him to help stop Steinbeck from destroying an entire universe. Sheogorath surprised Steinbeck and Steinbeck was recaptured. Evil Sheogorath and Evil Warrior Evil Sheogorath and Evil Warrior are evil versions of Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior. They are from an alternate reality. There have been a few cases where they have fought each other. Every time Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior barely win. Nightmare and Demogoblin Nightmare and Demogoblin are also evil versions of Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior. They have only battled once. Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior were so frightened by their evilness that even during the second war of realities, they refused to ask Nightmare and Demogoblin for help. 2nd War of Realities When Wardrone's team was unable to defeat Warlord's Illuminati, Ultimate Warrior and grand Admiral went to get Sheogorath's help. At the time, Sheogorath was with Adapter and another friend. Before they could go with Ultimate Warrior to Lucky Break, Illuminati General Tony activated a device that would take away everyone's powers. It didn't take away Sheogorath's powers. Ultimate Warrior's symbiotes were also unaffected. That left only two members completely powerless. They didn't realize the Illuminati was behind it so they went to a waterpark. Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath were supposed to meet the other team members there but Sheogorath had the directions upside down. When they got to the elevator, they went to floor five instead of floor two because Sheogorath had the instructions upside down. Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath ended up in a gun shop and Ultimate Warrior later purchased a gun. Then they got to the proper floor and found their team members. Ultimate Warrior almost shot Adapter. Ultimate Warrior's second symbiote bonded with one of the members and Grand Admiral called her Symbiote Warrior. Ultimate Warrior noticed an Illuminati warship was in orbit and the team focused on getting their powers back. They all found the device. It was revealed that it was a test by Supreme Hunter. Because it didn't take away Sheogorath's powers, Supreme Hunter didn't personally attack. Sheogorath destroyed the machine. When they all got their powers back, Ultimate Warrior attacked General Tony. Tony escaped through a portal. Ultimate Warrior wanted the other symbiote back but it refused to leave it's new host. Ultimate Warrior, Grand Admiral, Sheogorath, and Symbiote Warrior went to Lucky Break but they left Adapter behind because his powers would be useless where they were going. Sheogorath later fought Supreme Hunter. Then he later fought Warlord. Despite his best efforts, Sheogorath was defeated by Warlord. After Warlord was killed by Wardrone, Sheogorath returned to his reality with Ultimate Warrior and Symbiote Warrior. They were given devices that would allow them to instantly teleport to Harbinger II if necessary. Return of The Illuminati Grand Generals While with the rest of histeam, their universe was attacked by the Illuminati. The attack was lead by Supreme Hunter and Grand General Steve. A squad of Illuminati soldiers attacked the team. The squad was defeated. The team later went to a building that Missing Piece was hovering over. Sheogorath helped fight Supreme Hunter, Grand General Steve, and General Tony. During the fight, Supreme Hunter activated a machine that would take away everyone's powers. The machine even took Sheogorath's powers. The team retreated but was found by Steve. The team had crossed a rope bridge but when they saw the Illuminati fighters land on their side, they ran back across. Ultimate Warrior tried to cut the bridge but was interrupted by Steve. Sheogorath followed Grand Admiral's advice and retreated into the forest. Ultimate Warrior was presumed dead.Sheogorath lead the team when they attacked the building with the machine. Sheogorath watched when Ultimate Warrior returned. It was revealed that Ultimate Warrior was healed by his symbiote. Ultimate Warrior then destroyed the machine. With their powers returned, the team now had a chance to win. However, the Illuminati members retreated. The team then used devices to teleport to Harbinger II. They met with Wardrone, Cyborg Wardrone, and Red. They discussed what to do. The Empire of Eternal Darkness Sheogorath was with the rest of the Reality Warrior's when they went to the Core to help the Illuminati fight Marlus's forces. Sheogorath later fought Marlus but Marlus escaped. Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior later fought Nightmare and Demogoblin. Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior noticed Unicron falling over and ran out of the way and watched Nightmare and Demogoblin get crushed. Sheogorath watched Marlus retreat and then Sheogorath left the Core with the rest of the Reality Warriors. The Alignment Sheogorath went with the rest of the Reality Warriors to the Core to stop Grand General Jered. Sheogorath helped fight against Jered's forces. He later knocked out all of Jered's forces when Supreme Hunter got tired of the battle. Sins of the Past When the other members of Team C.R.A.Z.Y. came to the Shivering Isles because of an Illuminati attack, Sheogorath decided to help and get his army prepared. When the Illuminati invasion fleet lead by Lord Steinbeck, Grand General Dracula, and Grand General Tony arrived, Sheogorath sent his entire fleet. After his entire fleet was completely obliterated by the Illuminati warships, Sheogorath realized they needed a new plan. During a ground battle, Sheogorath sent his entire army into battle against the Illuminati soldiers. he would attack Lord Steinbeck by himself. Sheogorath was no match for Steinbeck but fought him anyway. Their fight lead them into the sewer tunnels where Steinbeck would nearly kill Sheogorath but Ultimate Warrior saved Sheogorath. Together, Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath fought Steinbeck. Sheogorath punched Steinbeck above ground. Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior would later fight Steinbeck onboard The Reaper. During their fight, Sheogorath was nearly killed by Steinbeck. However, Sheogorath managed to unbalance Steinbeck long enough to grab the blade of his sword and shove it into Steinbeck's heart. The blow was fatal and Steinbeck died. Sheogorath would later witness the remaining Illuminati forces retreat. Taluk Sheogorath and the rest of team C.R.A.Z.Y. faced Taluk. Taluk was an Illuminati general who was different from the other Illuminati members. Taluk nearly defeated the team every time they fought. Sheogorath got annoyed by Taluk because Taluk was able to successfully predict everything Sheogorath was about to do. Taluk also called Sheogorath predictable. At one point, Taluk captured Sheogorath's wife. Taluk was going to kill Serana unless Sheogorath surrendered. Sheogorath didn't want to surrender but he was also furious at Taluk for capturing Serana. Taluk realized that Sheogorath wouldn't surrender so Taluk captured Sheogorath's adopted children. This angered Sheogorath so much that he destroyed an Illuminati warship with a single punch. Taluk returned Sheogorath's family. Sheogorath would continue to fight the Illuminati. The team succeeded in driving the Illuminati out after Taluk left.Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Leaders Category:Reality Warrior Category:Team C.R.A.Z.Y.